


The Nation's Game

by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cardverse, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi, Nationverse, Past Relationship(s), USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks
Summary: Long ago, in the magical land of Pangea, there lived two power entities known as Jokers who ruled the world with chaos and discord. Their end came at the hands of nations, the leaders of Spades, Clubs, Diamonds and Hearts, who sought to create unity and peace between the lands.Now, Pangea's old gods have returned.Alfred and Arthur must do whatever it takes to bring balance and the end to the Joker's reign.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write Cardverse and Nationverse together. Not beta-read.

“You know, Arthur, I think I'm getting a hang of this sword.”

“Really?”Arthur drew a pleased hum and smiled, “I hope you do,that sword took ages to make.” Pure Golden platinum orb- purest metal to enchant and hardest to deflect. Loud and proud and absolutely luminous: it was perfect for Alfred.

“Yeah, Matthew says I’m getting loads better, besides I did win the last round” Alfred bragged to Arthur, he raised his brows up and down for emphasis. 

Arthur rolled his eyes in fondness, “Well, that is very good and all but-” Arthur never had the opportunity to finish his sentence. A piercing explosion rocked the two rulers off their feet into the opposing walls. 

The wall cracked and opened to unfold two grinning figures. Arthur grunted out, he should have felt their magical presence ages ago. Arthur was a mage to be reckoned with, there was a reason no one had invaded the Spades in centuries. One of his many talents was strategizing and planning. It was what crowned him as ‘England’. Now, he only had seconds to play the Nation game. 

Arthur cracked open his eyes to see them. The Jokers. One he was intimately familiar with, hail hair and crimson eyes, the other he was not so. Peter was too busy glaring at Alfred who was trying to get up from the rubble. How did they come back? They were supposed to be dead. Arthur had to solve those problems later, now he had a different problem on his hands. 

He did not like the way Peter was glaring at Alfred. Alfred could not stand a chance against the trickster and he was too young to understand what was going on. Too young to play the Game. Arthur needed to get Peter’s attention so that Alfred could escape.

“It’s been a century, yet you’re the same size, Mother would be ashamed.” 

Peter stiffened, the younger of the two jokers scrunched his nose and glared at him. Arthur could never get used to those blood red eyes; he always preferred the forest green ones. Much like his own of course, but those ruby eyes always put him on edge. But now was not the time for silly sentimentals. He noted Peter’s stark interest in Alfred, his king, that could mean one thing. 

Arthur silently cursed and drew his archives of magic practice to good use. Arthur immediately split his mind and set to work. One of them sent Alfred a thought spell (it was extremely illegal for others to do, but he was royalty and the rules didn’t really matter right now), the other controlled his body and lessened his pain and the last was busy strategizing his next move.

The two jokers were a threat and both had magnitudes of power more than Arthur and Alfred combined. They couldn’t fight them and survive; instead Arthur had to hold them off. He had to decide the best move that would guaratine Spades and Alfred’s survival.

**Alfred, RUN**

Alfred paused to glance at Arthur, he always had trouble following his orders, with him being the king and taller than the heavens and all that rubbish.Thankfully, Alfred got the hint, he nodded at him and quickly turned and fled. 

Peter turned to look at Gilbert and pleaded with him, “Please, let me get him?” Gilbert didn’t once stop looking at Arthur, he nodded and Peter zipped off after Alfred. He stuck his tongue out at him before zooming away. 

“Hey Artie, how ya been?” were it not for the right side of the wall to fall over him, Arthur would have replied with “Worse, now that you’re here.” Instead, Arthur rolled over and materialized his sword, Britticana. It was pure silver and emerald, light and elegant but deadly as it was made with pure concentrated magic. A match made in heaven.

“Oh, you want a rematch?” Gilbert’s crimson eyes sprinkled with interest and licked his snake like tongue across his pale lips. “Just like old times, right Artie?”

Gilbert too cast his piercing white sword; made of pure light and was annoyingly flashy. It’s name was Teutonic and it was heading to Arthur’s neck. Arthur hit Britticana with Teutonic head on; Gilbert's eyes were a messy red. He smirked and fired his hand forward.

Arthur was busy planning, he easily cast a shield spell as fire spread over the room. Phase 2 was a go: he quickly wrote a letter addressed to the Queens of Cardverse and sent it as Gilbert threw a hurling spell at him. He ducked in time, and made for the door. Gilbert exhaled roughly and slammed down the floor, making the floor collapse. 

Arthur quickly summoned a flying charm and flew through the window. Gilbert would probably be thinking that Arthur was stumbling for time, that he must be planning something. Arthur needed an excuse, something that would explain why Arthur wasn’t giving his all. Arthur heard loud thunder and understood what he had to do next.

Arthur then grinned and sent Alfred a message. Gilbert should think that Arthur was busy protecting Alfred. Which is true, but he was also busy thinking of his next moves.

“Hey love, I need you to turn left and destroy the ceiling.”

“Got it, are you okay?” Arthur heard their 10th floor collapse itself and exhaled. He could see Peter slipping and falling on the floor. Good work Alfred. He added some trapping charms that would ensure a 15 second trapment. Just enough time for Alfred to escape. That would be enough for phase 1: get Alfred to safety.

“Yes, fine, now jump over the window and climb down by the ivy.” 

What ivy?

Arthur used nth of his power and magical ivy procured at the windows down to the 5th floor. Alfred saw them in amazement and roughly climbed down. While he was doing this, Arthur dodged Gilbert Teutonic and rolled over.

“Oh, alright got it.”

“Yao and Matthew will be there, alert the guards and send a message to the people.”

“What do you want me to say?”

Arthur just barely dodged an attack and punche Gilbert in the chest, he collided to a stone wall. Gilbert stared down at the fallen rubble and glared at Alfred. Arthur glared venomously at Gilbert and shot him with pure sun fire.

“Evacuate”

Arthur knows that Gilbert will be launching a counter strike soon, after a hit he would always attack on his right side, now he just needs to angle this perfectly. Phase 3 would need the help of Gilbert’s magic. With a sharp twist of his legs, he pulled his arms in and cascaded a storm to hinder Peter’s spells. That is until he heard an audible crack-

Gilbert slammed Arthur across to the tower. Arthur crumbled down and sighed as bookshelves fell all around him. He loaded his second mind with control of his legs and anger and annoyance. It would do no good to cloud his judgement with emotions. However, that didn’t stop Arthur from smiling. He was in the library, perfect. 

He secretly pulled out a book, the book that contained his hidden weapon. He set it out to the right page and smiled, not too wide to be detected by Gilbert. War magic. He sent it to Elizabeta and engraved it with the Spadian and Club symbol. It was a symbol of unity and peace. Elizabeta would know what to do next.

Meanwhile, Gilbert returned and zoomed to Arthur. He pulled his coat and propelled Arthur to the next tower. His mind momentarily relapsed into one again and he felt the burning pain. The stinging of his lungs as his ribs wobbled and the strain of his muscles. Arthur checked his wounds, 3 broken ribs and a twisted ankle. Could be worse. He quickly split his mind again and thought of phase 4. The real fight.

Arthur levitated Britanica to his chest and shuddered, the sword's energy was wavering, he was not going to last long now. He compiled a massive data on Gilbert and Peter, he was searching for a change since the last time he saw him. Gilbert wasn’t even trying, he was simply toying with him. 

Arthur cried out as Teutonic suddenly pierced him in the chest. His second mind collapsed into himself. The stinging pain coursed through him. He mustered all his energy to send Alfred, his last breath. 

“Alfred, please pay attention. Gather all the suits and arrange an emergency meeting, protect the citizens and tell Yao we have Diamond Lost, he will know what to do next... be safe, I love you.”

* * *

Alfred floundered and stopped, “Arthur? Are you okay? Arthur, can you hear me? Please....please.” Alfred turned around, but saw Peter speeding towards and inwardly cursed. He had to get to Yao and Mattie first, that was what Arthur wanted. Alfred cried out an “I love you back” thought spell and raced towards the corridors, ignoring the radio silence that met him

* * *

  
  


Arthur lay fallen on the wreckage of his room. How poetic he thought to himself, he dragged his twisted feet and tried to stand. He fell down and grunted when Gilbert appeared, the fight didn’t even last 5 minutes. Gilbert padded over to him and pulled Arthur’s chin up to him. Arthur, still didn’t shudder at the power Gilbert emanated, at his dying breath, he wasn’t going to give in.

“Guess that settles it then, I win.” 

Gilbert drawled out those words as if he was expecting this turnout. Arthur didn’t reply, he was conserving his energy for his final phase. His last move of the Nation’s game. But, he had to prepare himself.

Arthur was not scared of dying, the first rule of Nationhood: Be prepared to Die. He faced plenty of disaster protocols and kidnapping scenarios. He was more than ready to die for his kingdom. But first, he hunched over himself and slowly grappled his magical reserve. He dreamt of the spadian symbol, spades luscious oceans and a warm glow of Alfreds blue eyes. Then he saw an all encapsulating white.

* * *

Far away, in another kingdom.

“Hey, guys why is the moon blue?” Feliciano asked, his eyes wobbled in curiosity. Ludwig passed over the shivering brunette and gazed upwards. Indeed, the moon was a cool blue. Ludwig stiffened and felt a cold shiver run down him.

Clang

Ludwig and Feliciano turned back and saw a broken golden cup. Kiku dropped his cup and stared agap. He shook his head and fell down to his knees. Feliciano rushed over to help his queen, Kiku was pale white and shaking.

“It means,” Kiku still hasn’t looked up yet, he was grasping his robes together and buried his head in his arms. Ludwig was stunned to see his queen in such a shaken state. Feliciano was cradling Kiku’s figure and stopped when Kiku replied:

“Spades are at war.”

  
  



	2. Young Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred warns the Spades Royalty and the other kings.

Alfred’s POV

I scrambled over the 5th floor and spotted Mattie and Yao. Yao the Jack was writing inscriptions on the palace table and Mattie was busy conversing with the pretty head guard.

“The Jokers are attacking!” Alfred shouted, propelling himself to the center of the cerulean room. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Matthew was frozen and Yao paused his writing.

Arthur’s quivering voice was still ringing in my ears. Everything resisted as I ran towards them, no matter how much I wanted to return to Arthur’s side, I had to obey him. Everyone's eyes stared at me in shock. Mattie recovered from his shock and pounced in action and rushed over to me. Yao dropped his parchment and immediately set up protection spells.

“What? That’s impossible!” Matthew, the Ace cried, the head guard murmured in agreement.

“They’re supposed to be dead, they weren't supposed to awake for another 1000 years” Katya, the head guard replied.

“But they’re here! And the white haired guy is attacking Arthur!”

“Oh no, should we go after him?” Matthew asked, Yao stopped enchanting and shook his head.

“No use, they’ll be dead the second you cross the door, instead call the guards and evacuate the city” Yao commanded, he materialized a red firecracker. He opened the window and threw the firecracker up in the sky. The cracker exploded with the ominous message: 

**Evacuate immediately.**

“Katya, help evacuate the city and protect the citizens” Alfred ordered as he regained his composure. He needed to ask Yao about Diamond Lost and he couldn’t do that with the company.

“What happened to Arthur?” Matthew asked cooly when Katya left, Alfred stiffened and looked up at the fallen tower and stifled a cry. _ He didn't know. _

Alfred closed his eyes and tried to speak to Arthur. He tried to replicate Arthur’s thought spell and sent his message to him.

“Arthur? Can you hear me?” He wasn't responding, he couldn't feel arthurs presence anymore. That could have been his last message. Alfred felt a stab of pain. He now realized that Arthur wasn’t trying to escape, he was distracting Gilbert. He intended to lose. Alfred took a breath and stifled a sob.

“I'm not done with you!’ growled out Peter, his skin was patched from the falling rocks and brunt from Arthur’s sunfire spell. His skin was frayed and his Joker clothing was ripped apart .Alfred never realized how powerful Arthur was for delaying Peter that long.

Matthew thrust forward and threw his sword North White at him, however Peter easily dodged but he didn't account for Yao’s entrapment spell. Peter was enclosed in a steel vibram metal, impervious to trickster magicians. Peter zapped and stinged numerous spells at the cage but none of them worked. Understanding his situation, Peter grabbed the stone prison walls and growled out: 

“Gilbert will get you! He will get all of you! Besides, he already got Arthur” sing-songed Peter.

Alfred pulled Peter's shirt and looked into the red piercing eyes. He smirked back at him, seeing the despair in him.

“What will he do with Arthur?”   
  


“What he wanted to do for years, it's what he deserves for his sins.”

Alfred backed off as he felt searing pain from touching Peter’s chest. There was no visible wounds but it felt like molten lava was inside his hands. He fell down to his knees. Peter laugh at Alfred’s pain.

“Al, back off from him!” Matthew ordered as he stood in front of his brother. Yao waved a healing spell at Alfred and immediately the pain subsided, he fell down to his knees. Matthew glared at Peter and stiffened when he saw the slight resemblance to Arthur. 

“He’s too dangerous-I’ll get the army ready, Alfred will you come with me?” Matthew asked, he brought his sword closer to him and brought his hand out for his brother. He didn’t feel safe with Peter around.

“Now is not the time, we should contact the other kingdoms.” Yao disagreed, he looked sternly at the both of them.Matthew sighed and obeyed Jack and ran towards the Army Center. But not without, glancing back at his brother. Yao crossed his arms until Matthew left and walked towards the fireplace.

Alfred slowly nodded and slowly walked towards the royal windows. He rubbed his hands together and exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He walked towards the platinum window, only the royals were aware that certain windows were used as communication mirrors. It blew Alfred’s mind when he first found out. Now he finally had the opportunity to use it.

He touched the golden mirror and blue sparks appeared; he waited momentarily. Until 3 familiar faces appeared: Ludwig the king of Hearts, Francis the king of Diamonds and finally Ivan the king of Clubs. _ He sure did take his time _ , thought Alfred as he enlarged the screen.

“Guys, the Jokers have returned.” 

Alfred paused to see his fellow kings stutter in shock:Francis gasped out loud and clutched his heart, Ivan didn’t change his creepy expression but there was a slight twitch of his mouth and Ludwig didn’t seem unfazed. In fact, he looked like he was expecting this.

“I have seen the moon, Alfred, we were wondering what it meant.” Ludwig replied, he coolly pointed the screen to the icy blue moon. Alfred was puzzled, did Arthur do this to warn the others? No one has seen the blue moon in centuries, this is getting serious.

“Yes, well, Spades is in war with the Jokers, and you will join the fight, right?”

Alfred didn’t have time for pleasantries, he needed to know immediately if the other kings would join their war. Spades will not survive the war alone. Besides, the other countries fought together to vanquish the Jokers centuries ago. Surely, they will join the cause?

“Of course, this isn’t a fight between Spades and the Jokers, it’s a fight between the Jokers and all of us.” Ludwig announced, he nodded at Alfred and waited for the other king's response.

“Well, if the Jokers are back, then everyone is in danger, non?” Francis asked.

“The old cards defeated the Jokers once, they can do it again!” Alfred declared. 

“Well, that leaves Clubs the odd one out, so I can’t say no can I?” Ivan mused to himself, Alfred grinned: He got all the other kings on board. Arthur would have been so proud. Remembering Arthur made Alfred grovel in pain. 

“That’s great! For now, prepare your army and shelter your citizens. We will arrive in the Hearts Kingdom…” Ludwig nodded in permission and Alfred grinned.

“By dawn.” Alfred announced. He nodded towards the kings and turned the magic screen off. Now he needed some explanations. He turned towards Yao who was writing seals on Peter’s cage. It didn’t seem like the cage would hold him much longer. Yao was using constant energy keeping him in the cage.

“Yao, I need you to tell me everything.” Alfre asked Yao, Matthew returned from ordering the army and they sat in a semi-circle around Yao.

“I think you all deserve an explanation to what’s going on” Yao said as he padded towards the crumbling cage, he unsealed the last inscription and a soft clang was heard as the younger Joker fell to the floor. He was unconscious. 

“That doesn’t look like it will keep him down for long.”

“It would last us long enough to escape” Yao muttered to Matthew, he gestured at them to follow him.

“I will tell you my story, but first we must teleport to someone safer.” Yao whispered, he pulled the royals closer and led them towards the fireplace. Then suddenly, fire emanated around them.

Matthew started panicking, but Yao grabbed his hands and told him to keep calm, “Fire is my element, it’s where my magic is most potent, now calm down.”

Alfred focused on breathing to ignore the flames surrounding him.

“You must promise to keep it to yourselves as these stories are of a personal nature. And keep in mind that these memories are very old. The world was a different place centuries ago.” 

Alfred piqued up at the last bit, what was Yao going to show them?

Yao’s hands emitted a soft glow; Alfred felt his magic presence, while Arthurs was like the soft pull of water, Yao’s was violent like fire. Alfred tensed at the powerful magic and slowly let his magic pull him in-

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The abyss was wide and far-reaching. It’s waves sucked and strangled whoever dared enter it’s domain. This Alfred knew well, especially as he was hurtling towards it. Until, his fair brother clasped his collar and pulled him onto a cloud.  _ Strange. The memory world is so much more different than the real world. _

“So, where are we?”

“Where it all started...”

“With Arthur.” Matthew answered for Yao and pointed downwards to the cerulean sea.

Alfred widened his eyes and looked away from Yao’s apprehensive stare. Matthew shook them both and pointed at a brilliant ship.

“Who is that?”A slender man was aboard a magnificent beast of a ship, his long hair was flowing like a wheatfield and his pose was confident. He had touches of a faint trace of thorns on his flowery exterior. But this was not the same Arthur- Alfred knew and loved.

  
  
  


“Arthur, well younger, he was ruthless.” Yao murmured as if it meant something and slowly lept down to the ship gracefully. Alfred peered over to Matthew and nodded and followed the Jack.

Arthur was gazing at the sea with his bright green eyes. It reminded Alfred of the rolling hills and the grasslands where he was born. But now closer, he could see that he wore a red classy pirate outfit. Alfred bustled up and glanced at his younger lover, since when did he have piercings? 

Alfred gulped at the sight and Matthew rolled his eyes at Alfred’s antics.

“He was originally a seafaring captain, but then his mark showed.” Yao said, he swished his hands forward and time sped up. The Spades twins eyes widened. Arthur and the crew members were talking animatedly in such a quick motion that they stepped back. Yao pointed at the door next to them and they walked over to it.

“His Queen mark?” Alfred asked with a red dust over his cheeks. Yao’s gaze hardened and he slowly shook his head. 

They descended down to the boat and entered the Captain’s room. Yao drew his hand back and time slowed down. Arthur now was talking normally to someone; it was Elizabeta and Yao! Well, a younger Yao, he had shorter hair and wore a red sailor suit. They have known each other that long? Alfred dusted off the slight pang of jealousy that coursed through him.

_ “I have the mark…”  _

Alfred was beside the bed, Matthew was near the exit (his guard instincts probably) and Yao was standing passively as the scene unfolded beside him. He paid no mind to his younger self, he was busy staring at the young Arthur.

Elizabeta was silent, and she walked closer to him, and touched his shoulder. Young Yao’s eyebrows rose and he sauntered over to check.

_ “The Joker’s mark.” _

Elizabeta gasped, she pulled Arthur’s arm to reveal the intricate tattoo of the joker symbol. Young Yao’s eyes widened and he stepped back. Old Yao looked away and gritted his teeth.

“Arthur was only 18 and he was already the youngest Joker the world has ever seen.”

_ “You know what this means right? You have to stop him! _ “ Elizabeta pleaded, she pulled Arthur’s scared arm. Arthur looked away, there was a faraway look in his eyes and he nodded. Young Yao crossed his arms and stared at the crimson mark scorched on his friend's body.

_ “I don’t know if I can.” _ Arthur shuddered, he pulled a shirt over his body, covering the intricate red design. Elizabeta looked at her old friend apprehensively. Young Yao brushed his black hair and stared down at the ground. 

“Let’s go to the next memory.” Yao stood up and crossed over to Matthew’s side. 

“Then how did peter become a Joker?’’ Matthew asked, rubbing his hands on the door. He pulled back when the door crumbled next to him. Yao glared at Matthew as he put his hands up.

Yao sighed. “If the cards are rejected, the closest relative will get it, but-”

“Aw, Yaoie, reminiscing old times without me?” a grotesque voice jutted out. Yao shuddered, Matthew drew his sword out and Alfred prepared himself in a fighting position.

Smoke and ash appeared before them. An apparition appeared amongst the ship and Yao blasted light at the smokescreen. A screeching laughter surrounded the Spade royals.

“How did you get in here?”

“Isn’t it rude to talk about people behind their backs?” Gilbert grinned as Matthew stealthy walked over to protect Alfred. Yao hardened his glare at Gilbert.

Gilbert rose his shoulders and sauntered in, he poked the younger Yao and muttered “Annoying bitch.” at the apparition of Elizabeta. The apparitions took no notice of Gilbert and continued talking about future plans.

Gilbert crossed over to the bed and smiled rather annoyingly in Alfred's opinion as Gilbert pulled the memory of Arthur's chin. “I like him better like this.”

“Get away from him!” Alfred ran to him and blared his sword Americana at him. Matthew rushed after him and thrusted North White at Gilbert’s chest. Gilbert easily dodged and crossed over to send an ice spell at Yao.

Yao raised his hand up and a shield appeared. He stepped back and glared at Gilbert. Matthew quickly turned around and shot his sword at the Joker.

Gilbert easily grabbed the sword mid-air, “Really? Did you think an Ace could take on a Joker?” 

Clatter

North White broke in several pieces; Matthew gritted his teeth and stood back. Alfred found an opening and rushed forward and succeeded in cutting Gilbert's arm.

“So this was the man, Artie betrayed me for?” Gilbert sneered at Alfred, his arm was bleeding and he shot a wind spell at Alfred. He tumbled down into the ground. Americana struck into the floor behind him.

“He could do much better, how disappointing.” Gilbert sneered. He stared at the apparition of Arthur and twisted his lips.

“But that's not all, isn’t it?” Elizabeta the apparition mocked as Yao sent sunfire at Gilbert, he yelped and crossed over to the windows and Younger Yao tackled him to the ground.

“The cards rejected Peter, he couldn’t bear the Joker’s mark when Arthur broke up with you.” Gilbert gasped out as several shots of powerful magic passed through Yao.

“Just like your mark, disgracing the cards when you ran away from your duty, King of Hearts.” Younger Yao taunted, drawing his own sword at him.

Gilbert stilled. “Wait, was Gilbert the original King of hearts?” Alfred paused, glancing at the very alive apparition of Arthur. Could Yao alter his memories to controlling people?   
  
“Yes and he abandoned his duties, friends and family and his younger brother.” Arthur mocked, he walked over to Gilbert and struck him down in the heart. Alfred winced.

“He left to become the Joker but he failed-he couldn't stop the uprising.” 

“And he can’t stop this one either!” Yao roared, he ran after Gilbert. His figure transfigured into a golden red dragon and slashed Zhongguo as he cast him, tearing the apparition in half.

“So now you reveal your true form, Yao the Prince of Dragons.” Elizabeta mutters, inspecting her fake nails. Alfred gasped out, the apparition he thought was fake seemed very real now.

“Are you really?”

She nodded in Alfred’s direction, “We meet again, King of Spades.”

  
  



	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spades Royals reminisce of Arthur- in love, friendship and betrayal.

After picking himself up from the ground, Alfred joined the others and gazed at the very real Queen of Clubs. Matthew was on the side, piecing his sword together whereas Yao was heaving on the floor.

“How did you get in here?” Alfred asked, crossing over to Yao and backed off at his harsh glare.

Elizabeta crossed her arms. “Arthur asked me too.” There was a slight glean of her eyes and Alfred froze hearing his partner’s name. Yao stopped heaving and gazed at her in deep thought.

“Yao, what happened between Gilbert and Arthur?” Alfred asked, he looked back and Matthew was also listening intently.

“They were destined to rule together but Arthur betrayed him.” Elizabeta gutted out. She was staring at younger Arthur. Alfred froze- wasn’t Arthur supposed to rule with him?

“Why did Arthur betray Gilbert?” Matthew was the one who asked, Yao stood up and brushed his hair back. He looked at Elizabeta and the two had an unspoken conversation. He nodded and looked at the royal brothers.  
  


“Before Arthur didn’t have a reason to stop him, it was impossible to go against Gilbert -but then he met you.” Yao whispered as he sauntered over to the chair near the window.

Alfred’s gaze was focused on something else.

_“I don’t think I can be a king, I’m just a poor farmer’s boy.”_

_Arthur saw the brightening blue eyes and his golden hair, he already felt a connection to him and felt Alfred’s power pulsing through him. He was perfect for King of Spades. The Ruler to end all Rulers._

_“I don’t know what you see in me-” Alfred stopped when Arthur grasped both of his strong arms and squeezed._

_“No, I know you are the rightful King. You believed in me, now let me believe in you.”_

_Alfred glanced up and saw true green eyes, he nodded and stepped closer. He closed their distance and pulled their foreheads together. Alfred wrapped his strong arms around Arthur's waist; he felt the slender figure and pulled him into him._

> * * *

Yao was deep in apprehensive thought, he looked at his burnt hands and stared at the blithe image of younger Arthur. He listlessly drifted off into his own memories of Arthur. 

_“Yao, Alfred will come and tell you of the Diamond lost.”_

_Yao jumped out of his chair and looked frantically around, now? Already?_

_“Yes,” Arthur chuckled at yao’s reaction and sighed._

_“Let him think that he is in control, and let him know that I do love him.”_

_Yao sighed. He sat back down and sadly stirred the tea around his cup._

_“You do know that after all this, he will hate you right?”_

_A pause._

_“I know, I know every since I started playing this game, but he is the best chance we got.”_

_Yao felt Arthur’s distressed and resigned feelings overtake him, yao wanted to reassure his old friend but any words seemed futile._

_“Let’s just hope that he forgives well.”_

_“Yes, let us hope, “ Arthur grunted out as pain soared through him, “you know what to do, I trust you the care of Alfred and Matthew, be safe, take heed, old friend.”_

Yao let his old friend's words take hold of him and memorized his words, they may be the last words his friend will ever say to him. 

“I will see you on the other side, my friend.” Yao froze when he didn’t get a response.

> * * *

Matthew was glaring at his tattered sword, his mind was rushing with memories of Arthur, the queen, his brother’s lover and a traitor.

“Don't think I don’t know what you’re doing.” Matthew appeared before Queen Arthur, his arms askew and his sword drawn. The Royal Spades Garden was wonderful this time of year, Arthur cradled a rose and stared blankly at his Ace.

“Ah, Ace Matthew, I wasn’t expecting you.” Arthur continued staring at the moon in fascination.

“I know what you’re doing with Alfred, you...you’re using him!” Matthew harshly grabbed his queen’s garments and pulled him in.

“He’s my little brother, I swear I should kill you right now.” barked out Matthew, he drew White North closer and let it waver next to Arthur’s neck. Arthur stared back expressionless when blood trickled out.

“So be it.” Arthur spoke, no clear emotion detected. North White slowly edged to Arthur’s neck, drawing blood

“However, how would Alfred feel when his brother killed his beloved queen?” Matthew’s eyes widened and a loud clang reverberated as White North hit Zhongguo.

“Not very receptive, I would hope.”  
  
It was Yao who spoke, he appeared in a robe of black night. His sword defended Arthur, and he rushed forward and stood in front of his queen. A silent conversation answered at a sharp glance between them.

“You’re in on this as well!’ 

“We wouldn’t do this unless we had to.” 

“Back down, Matthew, this isn’t a fight you’re going to win.”

Matthew glared at the two traitors and he marched off, "Don't speak a word of this to Alfred. He doesn't need to know." Matthew stopped, he knows a threat when he hears one and nodded before walking away. Devising his own plans for the future.

> * * *

  
  


**Back at the tower ruins**

  
  


“No longer will you be England.” Gilbert sneered, he wrapped his hand on Arthur’s bruised chin and pulled him up eye level. His body was bloodied and bruised- his magic essence was slowly evaporating out of him. It was pouring out and into someone else. The Vessel.

“You are just Arthur now, a cusp of your former self.”

Arthur shuddered, the world suddenly felt cold and empty. He felt so weak as a human, his immortality provided him warmth from the cruel winds and cold. Is this what his citizens felt? He hadn’t been a human for so long. No wonder he longed for immortality. 

His faint green eyes glared at him before seeing Peter rise from the grounds.

  
"Welcome to nationhood, Sealand."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last usuk fanfic I write, maybe, who knows. But I want to finish this as fast as possible.


	5. Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone under estimates a Joker's ability. Gilbert is pleased and not so pleased at the same time.

“Why are you here?” Matthew sized up Elizabeta, although they had no qualms of their own, Clubs has always been on thin ice with Spades. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms tighter.

“To do what Arthur asked me to,” she pulled a book out of her jacket. Yao eyes widened, Matthew (having fixed his sword thanks to Yao) crossed over to her.

“War Magic? Isn’t that illegal?”   
  
“You’re the king, you can change the rules, besides now is not the time.” Elizabeta nodded and Alfred tried grasping the tattered book-but she pulled back when Yao stopped her.

“No, somewhere safer, Gilbert got here too easy. We should venture to the Hearts Kingdom.”

“How?” Matthew asked, he placed his sword away. How are we even able to cross the borders when Gilbert could get into Yao’s memories so easily?

Elizabeta smirked. “Yao, could you please?” Elizabeta held her hands in prayer and displayed her puppy eyes and wiggled in anticipation. Yao glared at his old friend’s antics and sighed when the others looked at him curiously.

“Fine, get on me.” Yao groaned as tornado magic swished around him-encasing him in sun fire and flames. He appeared as a radiant golden and red dragon. The only distinguishing mark that it was Yao was his trademark jade necklace wrapped around his neck.

Alfred grinned and joined the others as they rode towards the Hearts Kingdom.

**At the Hearts Kingdom**

“Actually, I’ve been thinking, how did you get that book? That’s a Spades book.” Matthew asked, walking side by side the Club and Spades royalty.

She rubbed her chin. “Arthur sent it to me, he told me to give it to Alfred.” She gave the book to Alfred.

_ Ah! Of course, Gilbert could have gotten the book if either of the Spades Royalty got it. It was safer to send it to Elizabeta. Arthur really planned this out huh. _

“So how do I use it? I can’t exactly use magic…” Alfred pondered, he rubbed the book in fascination.

“Arthur must have had a reason to-”

“Your Highness! Please head to the meeting room! Ludwig orders!” a servant came rushing to them. The group nodded and headed for the meeting room. 

“The rest of the Kingdom royalty has arrived- please make haste.” The servant asked as he teleported them to the meeting room.

**The Meeting Room**

The room was lavishly red and yellow. The center was a proud table-everything else was used to adorn the fine table. Around it sat-the Clubs Kingdom (Ivan, Elizabeta and Roderich and their Ace Natalya); Diamonds (Francis, Lili, Vash and their ace Bella); and finally the Hearts Kingdom in the middle (Ludwig, Kiku, Feliciano and their ace Antonio).

The meeting was underway when the Spades kingdom arrived. 

“We have info that England is no more-” Alfred drew out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Everyone paused when they saw the Spades Royalty entering. Ludwig stood and nodded at their entrance.

“His magic has been transferred to someone else, their name is Sealand.” Kiku supplied after the Spades sat in their seats, refusing to meet their eyes.

“Peter Kirkland-his younger brother.” Yao answered for him, he sat next to him and Matthew took to the other side of the long meeting table.

“So now, we have two Jokers with a taste for vengeance.” Roderich droned, his eyes were dull as if the reality of the situation was setting in.

“Let’s get to the chase, how do we kill them?” Ivan asked, his eyes a shimmer of childlike innocence. The entire room stilled. Even now, they aren’t used to dealing with Ivan’s bluntness.

Elizabeta sighed, already used to Ivan’s antics and continued the discussion. “Arthur already got that undercover, here.” She threw the war magic book to Alfred. 

“ _ He _ will be the end of the Jokers.” 

Alfred gulped down at the magical book. Arthur planned all of this-even his coronation as the king of Spades. Was he simply used to be the end of the Jokers. Was this all his plan? Did he truly love Alfred or saw him as a means to an end?

Alfred sighed and opened the book. Now was not the time to think about these questions. Alfred slowly opened the page but stopped. There was a marking- the green spades (That was Arthur’s Queen symbol). He opened the page to it.

The others widened their eyes as Alfred fell backwards. He landed on the opaque ground, his eyes changed to an icy blue and shouted:

“Secure the building, the Jokers are coming!”

“My, my a bit too late for that.” a voice echoed in the room and everyone tried to locate the voice. Everyone stood on guard, their hands close to their weapons; waiting for their chance to strike.

Ivan noticed before anyone else did; he threw his spear at the middle of the table, but something caught it mid-way. “Ah, still as sharp as ever, Ivan.” Gilbert appeared and smiled serenely at Ivan like an old friend would.

Ivan glared back. “But not fast enough,” Gilbert threw the sword back at Ivan, but he was too slow to move. A piercing scream was heard. Alfred stepped back in terror.

Natalya (The club’s Ace) was pierced with Ivan’s spear. “Ugh, still the same as ever, Nat.” She came in and blocked the attack. Francis, finding the perfect time for an opening, reared and charged at Gilbert with his blade. Vash followed suit and aimed his shotgun at Gilbert. Whereas, Lili rushed forward and healed Natalya with her powers, Bella standing guard.

“Ah-Ah-Ahh.”Gilbert smiled manically, immediately Sealand appeared and blocked both attacks. Alfred gaped, that  _ energy _ , that  _ power _ was familiar to him. It was _ Arthurs! _

Gilbert grinned down at the royalty and shot icy spells at the Jacks. They couldn’t move from Sealand pinning them down with Arthur’s magic. It felt disgusting to see Arthur’s precious magic used like this.

“Give Arthur’s power back.” Alfred growled, he glared at the Jokers. His eyes were a full cold blue now. His sword Americana appeared in front of him and joined with North White. Matthew trailed after him.

“Huh? Even after what he did to you? He played you like a fiddle you know that right?” 

Francis shook his head. “Arthur would never do that!-” A bolt of lightning soared to Gilbert but instead phased through him and into Vash. Francis gritted his teeth when Vash’s pre-aimed bullets pierced through him.

“Don’t worry, Vashie and Franny won’t die. But you on the other hand-” Ivan wielded a new spear and diced Gilbert’s arms open. Gilbert stumbled back and sighed. Gilbert with a snap of his fingers, materialised beside the King of Clubs.

He pulled Ivan’s neck to the chandelier and tossed him aside. The ominous crack outside bolted Elizabeta to graze Gilbert with her knives. He didn’t even look at her before sending a whirlwind to her. She flew past and into a wall.

Gilbert stroked his chin and continued on. He dodged a sneaky attack from Yao and blasted him in an ice cage, ignoring his screams, he appeared behind Matthew and punched him through the wall. Alfred gasped as Sealand struck his chest with Arrthur’s blade- Britannica.

“You know that you can’t possibly win right? Your Aces are done for.” And sure enough their strongest fighters were lying unconscious. Antonio was lying on the ground- blood was pouring out of him- whereas Bella’s body was hung from the chandelier. Sealand smirked and quietly whispered: “I thought they would last longer.” 

“I really don’t want to fight, y'know just kill Alfred for me and we can settle on our old merry ways,” Gilbert dawdled, he appeared in front of Ludwig and smiled. Ludwig was staring at the ground in the spot-ever since Gilbert arrived he was frozen. “Can’t bear to look at me, brother?” Gilbert asked and drew his younger brother’s chin to meet his crimson eyes.

"I thought you would be happy, I mean you did get to inherit the Hearts kingdom after all," Gilbert cleaned the blood from Ludwig's robe. "Or are you still upset over that whole kingdom war spat?" Ludwig remained motionless. Gilbert groaned until an idea came to him.

“Don’t worry, I know how to get your attention.” he vanished and appeared behind Feliciano who was hiding in a corner. 

“Give me that brat or this cutie gets it.” He held a grey knife to Jack's throat. “So which is it, the Spades brat or your queen, Luddie?” Ludwig trembled and looked back at the fallen kingdom around him. His comrades were lying in their own blood-some were gasping for breath. Others were no where to be found-deserted and scattered at the wreckage before him. He had a choice to make.

He walked towards Alfred. “Good choice.” celebrated Gilbert, he cheered on his brother while Sealand was prodding Francis' twitching body.

“Wait!" Ludwig shivered-that voice- it was Kiku! Where was he in the battle? Did he escape?

"Arthur is alive!” Kiku sent the thought-spell to Ludwig, he stopped walking. So that was what he was doing. Letting the others distract the Jokers while he followed Arthur's plans. For a minute, he almost lost faith in the Nation's game. Arthur's trembling voice resounded in Ludwig's head when he saw the red moon:

"Distract Gilbert when the time comes, appear stunned and shocked but never stray from the plan."

Arthur you mad old dog.

Ludwig hid his smile and kneeled himself at Alfred’s fallen body “Get up, Arthur _needs_ you.”

And slowly he rose.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by whipped coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Updates once a week.


End file.
